This Nightmare Won't Last Long
by xXkill me wellXx
Summary: This is a story of love, secrets, darkness, and lies. Can Alex prevent what is planned for her future? It all lies in her hands, and a certain dark someone is going to help her along the way.


Jamia, Nikky, and I were walking home from the last day of our junior year in high school. It was a big relief, even though next year would be a pain in the ass. But all of our troubles wouldn't even be mentioned, we had planned our summer together. There was going to be a lot of just being lazy and not caring about anything. "Bye Nikky!" Jamia and I yelled to him as he walked up his driveway. "So long my lovelies," he said, taking a bow, his black bangs falling in his face, "until we meet again." And with that, he went inside.

Jamia and I continued our way home. We both live on the street after Nikky's. "Well my good friend, this is goodbye." Jamia told me, as if we would never see each other again. "Perhaps, my love, we will meet again." I replied, and after that, we both went to our houses. I unlocked the door and went inside. Almost instantly I got a weird feeling that I shouldn't be in here. But hey, it's my own house, if I'm not welcome, I don't know who would be. I pushed the feeling aside and made my way up to my messy room. Walking in, I stepped over a pile of clothes I would have to remember to take downstairs later. I threw my bag on my bed and took off my jacket. "MOM! Are you home?" I waited a couple seconds for her response but it never came. "Hmmm… I guess not." My stomach started growling so I went downstairs to look for something to eat. I opened the fridge to find that there was barely anything to eat, and what was in there wasn't something I wanted to eat. I went to the counter and found a note from my mom. It said:

Steph,  
I had to go out of town for a couple of days. I probably won't be back until Tuesday, and at the latest Wednesday. I left my credit card here. Don't use it unless you need food or for emergencies. Don't do anything too horrible while I'm gone. If you have sex, use a condom. Or better yet, don't have sex at all.  
Love,  
Mom

"Well, that was a rather… interesting... note." I said to myself. I went into the laundry room to change clothes. I ended up putting on a plaid skirt with fishnets and a black tank top. I was planning on going out later and I wanted to look somewhat decent. Before I could do anything else, that weird feeling crept its way up my spine and gave me the chills. Once again, I pushed it away. Since there was nothing to do, I decided to go back to my room and watch some TV. I was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. I finally found something good, Family Guy. I was so absorbed into the TV show that I didn't heard the loud pop outside. I didn't hear the front door open. And I also didn't hear the person coming up the stairs. I saw one last thing before I passed out. Black.

* * *

Iwoke up on an uncomfortable couch and with a horrible headache. I got up and looked around the room. It looked like a library. A very big one. The black paint on the walls was peeling and there were black drapes on the windows. If it weren't for the candles in the room, it would be pitch black in the room. There were cobwebs in most of the corners and the books looked like they were hundreds of years old. Before I could look around anymore I heard the doorknob start to open, I went as fast as I could back to the couch to pretend like I was asleep.

The door opened and it as if two people had walked in. "Do you think she'll be safe here?" it sounded like a woman's voice. "I don't see why she wouldn't be. She's made it seventeen and a half years on her own. She can surely make it several more." A man replied. "But Albus, she's just a child." The woman told him. Albus... wait… I know that name. But no… that's not fucking possible. No way in hell. It's a different Albus. If that's Albus Dumbledore then he's talking to Minerva McGonagall. Ha. Yeah right. "You underestimate her Minerva. She has great potential, just like her parents. I know she'll have to learn everything from her first year, but that can be arranged. Don't give me that look. You knew this would happen someday." Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This is b not /b happening. Man, my head hurts so bad. Out of instinct I put my hand up to my head. Shit. "Well, I see your awake." Albus said. "Where am I and who are you people? And how did I get here?"


End file.
